Devouring
by Dauntless Babe
Summary: Written by me, Dauntless Babe and Crazy for Oreos. It's still Divergent but different. Tris is curvier, more desireble and guess what ZERO FEARS! Had an apititude for all factions! No war, read it and you will find what changes I have made.R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The first few chapter are NOT mine they are TTavaresX's, they let me continue this story from chapter 7, but I want to give you the whole story...**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Divergent!**

**TRIS POV**

Were in the choosing ceremony, my palms begin to sweat, I have never been the typical Abnegation girl, never selfless or kind. I never fit in with them, even shapely I was much curvier than the other Abnegation girls. I began to form into the right body type of my age when I worked in the sorting centre, coming home to my loving parents and the same plain dinner of chicken, peas and potato; nice foods would be considered as self indulgence.

I only seem to come back to my senses just as Marcus Eaton is about to announce the next name. He smiles looking in my direction before announcing the name "Caleb Prior!" I freeze. Caleb makes his way over to Marcus. He takes the knife, dragging it across his palm. I hold my breath, he whips an arm out toward the bowl filled up with water. Erudite. The drop of blood deciding his fate leaves his palm and drops into the bowl of water, easily blending in with the pinkish colored water.

I look out in horror, my loving, ever selfless brother Caleb has joined Erudite! It makes sense suddenly, how couldn't I of known? All the books piled up onto his dresser, always first to put his hand up in class. It was so obvious! I look toward my parents. My mum is smiling reassuringly at Caleb and me while my Dad has suddenly lost the shimmer in his eyes, he looks sad.

Suddenly my name is called out from the speakers, so loud it fills the entire arena. "Beatrice Prior!" Marcus calls, the name lingering in my ears. I slowly make my way up to Marcus, I take the knife from him. Creating an exact mirror of what Caleb did, I drag it across my palm, the pain not fazing me due to my current train of thought. I look up to my mother, she gives me a reassuring smile mouthing the words "I love you" I move to stand between the Abnegation and Dauntless bowls. A tear leaves my eyes as I whip out a hand over the hot sizzling coals. Brave. I have chosen dauntless. The crowd is silent for a while. The clatter of the knife on the crowd breaks the silence. I move and stand behind the other sixteen year olds who have chosen Dauntless. Hearing a few hushed whispers I look down to the ground, not wanting to meet my fathers gaze.

The rest of the ceremony goes in a blur. Three Erudites, four Candor transferred. I am the only Abnegation, or as I will now be referred to 'Stiff'.

The doors break open all the dauntless begin to sprint, so do I, I feel so free, the wind blowing my waist length hair behind me, I get so caught up in the momentum, I'm sprinting ahead of everyone, even the Dauntless borns! I see the train coming I sprint ahead of it, soon it catching up I grab the handle on the side of the train, climbing in gracefully. I grab both the handles now leaning out of the train, feeling the wind whipping through my clothes and hair as I do this. I lean back in and turn around only to be met my a crowd of wide eyes gaping at me with open mouths. I move over and sit next to a dark skinned Candor girl. "Why is everyone so quiet?" I ask her not feeling comfortable being the centre of attention. "You! Its not normal for a Stiff to run ahead of everyone and leap onto the train as graceful as one of the leaders, and lean out of the train like we aren't above 25 story's!" "Oh" is all I manage to say. "Time to get off!" The leader Max says, "Get back a bit and run then jump." Before he can say further I get back to the wall of a train, sprint and jump off the train, landing on my feet and taking a few jogs to steady myself. Max comes shortly after me. "Not bad for a first jump where did you learn?" He asks surprised. "I used to watch the Dauntless while in school" With that reply I walk back to the rest of the group, standing by the dark skinned girl. "What's your name" I ask her. "Christina" she replys and smiles. "Tris" I say, returning the gesture. "Your pretty daring for a stiff" she laughs, "So people say, please call me Tris" I cringe at the thought of being called Stiff. She nods. "Listen up Initiates! Your now going to jump off this building!" Max shouts over the wind, motioning to the black hole that's visible if you tilt your head over a bit.

"What's down there?" a small Erudite boy asks. Max shrugs, "I guess you have to find out!" Taking a deep breath I walk backwards, before sprinting with all my might towards the ledge, as soon as I'm about to leave the ledge I leap forward spreading my arms, my feet together; enjoying the feel of the wind against my skin. Moments of peacefulness, just me and the wind before I'm greeted by the harsh material of a net. I let out a hysterical laugh, before reaching for the nearest hand. I grab it now rolling off the net, a little too fast, before my face meets the ground the hand I grabbed, is now around my waist steadying me. I feel a jolt of electricity through my body.

I look up to come face to face with the most darkest, midnight, beautiful, blue eyes. Our eyes locked for a minute before he breaks the silence, "What's your name?" He asks, I smile already knowing my answer, "Tris" I reply firmly. He smiles the most beautiful smile. "Can't believe it a stiff the first to jump" a girl snickers behind him. "There's a reason she left them Lauren" the boy replies for me. "Wanna make the announcement Four?" She asks. He nods. "First jumper Tris!" Loud cheers and shouts and pumped fists erupt behind him. "Welcome to Dauntless" Four says and smiles. I smile back, I like this atmosphere. I can get used to this.

I am no longer Beatrice.

I am Tris... The Brave.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if it is short!**

**TOBIAS POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw her! She's so damn beautiful. I think I have a good enough reason to stay. Tris. What a unique name, it suits her. The determined look in her big blue-greyish eyes. The slight shimmer in them when she's looking at me. Well I think. Wait what am I thinking she's just an initiate I don't even know anything about her except her name is Tris and she's Abnegation. I probably think I need to protect her because she's a Stiff and she doesn't know what's coming for the next few weeks. Yeah that's probably it. Heh.. Liking a stiff, how stupid of me.

All the transfers and dauntless borns have finished jumping. I and Lauren make our way in front of them. "Quiet down!" Lauren shouts. They don't really listen to her so I take over. "SHE SAID QUIET DOWN!" I shout in my Instructor Four Mode, low grumbling voice. All their heads turn to us. That worked as well as I thought it would.

"Right.." Lauren begins. I am Lauren, and this is Four" she motions towards me. "I will be training dauntless borns while transfers are with Four. "Any Questions?" Everyone keeps their mouth shut, but I can tell Tris has something on her mind."Thought so" Lauren says then nods.

"Okay first part done, we will be making our way to the pit now!" I tell them, turning around to start making my way to the pit."The pit?! What a weird name" A dark skinned Candor girl snickers. I turn to face her. This won't be good. "Have you got a problem with that?! If I wanted to hear Candor smart mouths I would of joined them, but for now first rule is shut up when your told to." I tell her in my low, grumbly Instructor Four Voice. She takes a few steps backwards. I smirk to myself. That was clear enough for her, but I decide to add more. "You will learn to love the Pit and it will become your second home" I say. And with that I turn around and start walking. Once we get to the pit, I turn back towards them, I see Christina and Tris whispering. Probably about how much of a jerk I am. "Eat and go to your dorms, you can tour for today, your curfew is 10 sharp. Training starts at 8, I suggest you go and buy a few things to get prepared. You will see me tomorrow in the training room." I turn and walk to Zeke's table. I sit down beside Zeke. "How was first part? I heard some hot stiff was first jumper.." He starts off. "Yeah, and first part was alright" is all I manage to say. I look over to Tris' table, her, Christina, some Erudite boy, and another Candor boy are laughing.

I make my way to their table, and sit opposite Tris. I shrug, and see her poking her burger. Hah. I pass her the ketchup."Put this on it, its good." She nods, squirting some over her beef. Once she's taken a bite, in a few seconds she's on her second. I wonder how it will be like when she eats Dauntless cake. I laugh to myself. "What's your name? What faction did you come from?" Tris says, breaking the silence. I'm shocked. "Pretty curious for a stiff." She blushes slightly,"I'm not a stiff anymore, and I can't help it, it must be because your so approachable.. Like a bed of nails" she finishes off. I look at her. "Careful Tris.." Is all I say, and with that I get up and move away. I need to find out more about this girl


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer - I do not own Divergent... sadly**

TRIS POV

I wake up by getting a pillow hit in my face by Christina."What the hell Christina!" I yell, frustrated."Its 7:20! Get in the shower, training starts at 8! After you ate, I went to the pit and got you some clothes!" she squeals. I sigh, rub the sleep out of my eyes and get up. I grab a towel and walk into the bathroom.

After I come out, I dry myself and walk over to Christina. She hands me a one sleeve, tight, black top, ripped, black skinny jeans, and converses that come up to my knees. I smile, liking her style. I rush into the bathroom and change. Once I come out I look in the mirror. I look sexy! The outfit shows off my figure and the raven tattoos I got yesterday. While in my own train of thought, Christina drags me over to a seat. Once I get there I see her dresser is filled with various make up.

She begins by putting a little blusher on my cheeks, then she does my eyebrows, using things called tweezers.. Weird never heard of them. She then gives me 'smoky eyes' by mixing two eye shadows, black and glittery silver. After she's done doing that she puts eyeliner on my eyes just where the eyelashes meet the skin. I love it! Just as I'm about to get up, she drags me back down, putting mascara on, and applying dark red lipstick onto my plump, full lips. She then straightens my hair and puts it in a very high, and when I say high, I mean high ponytail! I stare in the mirror in awe, wondering how she's made me look beautiful!

When we make our way to the training room, everyone pauses and looks me and Christina up and down. I blush, not wanting to be the centre of attention. I meet the beautiful, recognizable, dark, blue midnight eyes among the crowd.. He looks amazed. I smile to myself.

"Right! Today you will be learning how to use and shoot a gun!" He walks up and down handing us each a gun, I notice how he lingers on my hand for a moment or two. I brush this thought away. "Watch me.." He says, before turning toward the target, his feet are shoulder width apart, his arms as far out from his torso. He keeps his dominant eye open. He inhales, puts his finger round the trigger, then finally he exhales as he presses the trigger. As if he's breathing with the gun."Okay, get to work!" He says, bringing me out of my zone. I copy his stance, putting my arms out as much as possible. I keep my dominant eye open, I inhale when I bring my finger over the trigger, and exhale when I press the trigger, everything around the target goes black. The gun cocks back, but not that forceful. I look around. Everyone has their mouths open, I finally look toward my target. I hit dead centre on my first bullet. (Sorry if I make her to perfect here, someone requested I do this)I blush again, I start to get annoyed suddenly saying loud enough "Didn't he tell you to get to work?!" Everyone turns around, I sigh, relieve I am no longer centre of attention.

Four starts to make his way over to me. OH GOD, please don't embarrass yourself! "Nice shot.. Have you ever used a gun before?" His hot breath tickling my ear. I shiver. "N-no" I manage to stammer out. He smiles "I should keep my eye on you from now" he says and walks off. A breath that I didn't realise I was holding comes out. I look over to Christina, she Is grinning ear to ear, and she winks. I roll my eyes, and carry on shooting. Every bullet hitting dead centre. After a few rounds everyone else is hitting centre too.

CHRISTINA POV

OH MY GAWD, he totally likes her! This is why I still praise the Candor, my ability to read people rocks! "Get up to one punching bag, I will demonstrate a few kicks and punches. This will help you in your fights tomorrow." He says. He demonstrates, flexing a little too much, while looking at Tris. If he wants to do a good job at hiding it, he better stop looking. I'm TOTS happy for Tris! I'm gonna buy her more clothes! My taste definently suits her! Okay Christina, you're getting worked up, calm down.. Breathe in and out. There we go. I turn to my punching bag. I start throwing a few kicks and punches, doing this all in a pattern till the punching bag knocks me down.

Four comes over. "Put one feet behind the other and lean forward, it will help you keep balance, and give you a stronger blow." I nod trying it out, the punching bag going out a few inches. Wow it worked. He nods in approval.

Now this is where it gets interesting! He moves onto Tris. She is doing so well! Her blows make the punching bag go out like two meters! But he wants a reason to touch her I can tell. I pause to observe. I can only make out a few words like tension, and he puts the palm of his hand on her stomach... They both pause. I look to Al, he looks angry, his hands ball up into fists. Wow he needs to calm down. I look back to Tris and Four, they are both smiling. They should just hurry and get together.. (That won't happen for a while.. Eh heh..)

"Right, that's enough for today!" Four says, "Clean up and go to lunch!" Everyone starts packing away, after I run over to Tris, linking arms with her we make our way over to the Pit.  
"Boy, that was intense!" I say smiling.  
"Yes.. It was" she gives a knowing smile, and we both make our way into one of the clothing shops, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So people what do yuo think? I need reviews! **

TRIS POV

Today is the first day of our fights. I honestly don't know how I feel about this. Should I feel happy,sad,angry..? I don't know what came over me. I'm just looking in the mirror one minute and all these thoughts come pouring in. I shrug this feeling off, walking out of the bathroom, I change into my black, baggy army combat shorts, tank top and finally my black doctor martins.

I sit down at the dresser opening a compact mirror. I take Christina's makeup bag, bringing on eyeliner, mascara and dark red lipstick. I apply these on one by one, then add a little clear gloss to my lips to make it pop. Finally I tie my hair in a high ponytail, the ponytail reaching my waist. I'm all set.

Once in the training room, everyone is already there; Four has just finished writing the pairings.. great I'm with Peter... First fight."Right there is an odd number of you so one of you will not be fighting today, so Myra sit by the sidelines please." Four says, while numbering our fights. Of all people that annoying, arrogant Candor! I'm already getting fired up just thinking about him. I get Into the ring, cracking my knuckles. We both get into our stance, starting to circle each other. "I'll go easy on you Stiff" Peter snickers, and then he does the most disgusting thing ever. He winks! "Don't underestimate me, there's no doubt I can kick your ass!" I snarl back. I hear a few 'OOO's and 'BURNS' from my fellow initiates. I roll my eyes. Eric is standing there looking bored. "Stop teasing her and start FIGHTING!" He shouts the last bit. I have just about time to survey Peter, he keeps his arms too high and his feet aren't properly positioned so he can loose balance easily. Peter lunges at me, I anticipate this and duck under his arm, sending an upper cut just below is belly button, winding him. He doubles over, taking my chance I sweep out his legs under him. I put my knees on either side of his waste, and his hands above his head. I send a quick blow to his jaw and eye before he manages to push me of. I try get up quickly, but his foot meets my stomach and rib cage. I gasp for breath, winded. Before he can do anything else, I roll away, and scramble to my feet. We get into our stance again, this time I make the first move, I pretend to swing a fist to his stomach, just as he blocks his stomach I elbow his face, well particularly the nose. I am satisfied when I hear a crunch, and rewarded with blood on my elbow. "ARGH!" Peter cries out. "You little bitch, ill kill you!" He screams. While he is busy screaming, I send a knee to his stomach, because his hands are on his nose. I then drop low and sweep his legs out from under him. I start kicking his ribcage and stomach, stomping on his hands a little bit. I then straddle him, and start to send blows all over his face; once he is knocked out, I survey him, looking at his face I see he does not look recognizable, its almost like he has another face.. Two Face.. (Eh heh see what I did there, wink, wink, nudge, nudge; chapter name *cough* chapter name) "Al, take Peter to the infirmary.." Everyone is awestruck to do anything. "NOW!" Four shouts in his grumbly, instructor voice. Al scrambles into the ring, throws Peter over his shoulder and runs to the infirmary. I look to Four. He nods and circles my name.

AL POV

Man, who knew Tris could do so much damage. No wonder I like her. I give her a mental applaud. No one likes Peter, he is absolutely hated! On my way to the infirmary I walk across the Pit, everyone stops and looks towards Peter. I pause. This goes on for a few more minutes before a boy I think called Zeke asks "Who did that?" I answer truthfully "Tris" after I say this they look confused. I roll my eyes. "The Stiff girl.." After I say this there's a few hushed whispers. As I carry on my way, people are still shocked, gaping, mouths wide open. Once I get into the infirmary, the Nurse gasps, and immediately points to an empty bed. I dump him there, and casually stride back to the training room.

ERIC POV

Who knew the Stiff had it in her. Its always the damn Stiff's who are the strongest. How do they do it?! Its like the whole world knows a secret and I don't! Although I have to admit I did get some sort of rush watching that fight. I like seeing people getting their asses whooped. I know it sounds crazy, but I find it funny and entertaining.

The rest of the fights are as boring as hell. They end in five minutes at the most. I'm gonna make the pairings a lil' different tomorrow. I shall look forward to it.

I get bored and make my way to the Dauntless borns. I see Lauren and immediately make my way over to her. "Anything interesting happen?" she says as if she were reading my mind. "Pretty much. You remember that big Candor boy? blonde one?" She nods. "Yeah.." I continue "He got knocked out cold by that Stiff girl" all the dauntless born initiates pause at this, staring at each other in amazement. I get annoyed. "DID SHE SAY STOP?!" I shout. Everybody hurries back to what they were doing. I smirk to myself. I love this power! Too bad Four can't have any of it. I smirk even more. "See ya round Lauren." She nods, turning back to her initiates. I walk out and make my way over to the cafeteria for some Dauntless cake. All this shouting has made me hungry..


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Please Review!**

**Disclaimer - I do no own Divergent**

TRIS POV

I am woken up by a harsh pillow to my face. I sit upright, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. "Get up Tris!" Christina says, throwing another pillow to my face. "I get the point!" I hiss. I grab a towel, head into the bathroom and make the water cold first to wake me up, then turning it hot. I let the water run down my body, relaxing my sore muscles from training yesterday. Once I'm out the shower I see as usual Christina has my outfit out. I slide on ripped black skinny jeans, a tank top that shows my flat stomach, studded leather jacket, studded open fingered leather gloves and black blazers. I walk over to Christina's dresser. I apply black eyeliner, mascara, and shiny burgundy lipstick, finally tying my hair into a stylish, messy topknot, also putting on little, gold hoop earrings to match the studs.

Once I am finished, I make my way to the cafeteria for breakfast. Once I get to the doors, I take a breath, and open the large double doors. Everyone stops to look at me. There is a rush of hushed whispers I can only make out some like "Stiff" "Candor" "Kik-Ass" and "Hot". I blush slightly, not wanting to be centre of attention. Finally Christina calls me over to the table. There are some new people there. Three girls and two boys. I smile and wave. "Hello, I'm Tris." I say this putting my hand out. They nod, before a tan skinned boy, with brown hair and big brown eyes speaks up. "Hey, I'm Uriah, this is Zeke, Mar, Lynn and Shauna" he says motioning to them each in turn. I sit down next to Christina, she has already got me breakfast. Two muffins and a cup of orange juice. "So, is it true you beat up that Candor boy?" Zeke asks. I nod, smiling."Yeah." They all look at each other in shock. I put a hand out to grab a muffin. I am surprised when I only find one. I look to Uriah. I grin evilly "If you want them so bad here!" I say, before grabbing the muffins and smashing them into his face. Everyone laughs in hysterics, Uriah licks cake from around his lips. "What a waste of perfectly good muffins!" He whines, pouting. This make everyone laugh even more. The doors open. Everyone looks, I turn my head shocked with what I see! Four comes in with a girl in his hand.. He then turns her, pressing her against the wall, he begins to makeout with her. It feels like my heart has been ripped out from my chest. Everyone is looking at them mouths open. "Oh yeah, that's Four and his girlfriend Lauren." Zeke saying breaking the silence. Four and Lauren make their way to our table. OH NO! Zeke moves up the bench, making space for them. Four and Lauren sit opposite me. Four looks me up and down smiling. I scowl, sitting closer to Uriah. Surprisingly he puts his arm round me, I look up to him smiling. He is extremely attractive, he's lean and has muscle, he's also tall. "Hey there, I'm Lauren." Lauren says offering a hand to me, Christina and Will. We all shake her hand. "Whad'ya know Four, my initiate and your initiate getting together." Lauren nudges Four, grinning ear to ear. Me and Uriah shake our heads in unison, "Were just friends, we only just met each other, but I think we could get to know each other abit more" Uriah says smiling. I grin, being bolder I move onto his lap. This makes everyone grin, except Four. This doesn't go on for long though, because Peter comes into the dining room limping, his face swollen to oblivion, colored with bruises. Everyone gasps and looks to me. "You did that?!" Lynn asks. I nod, "Were gonna be great friends then!" Lynn grins, I laugh spudding her fist. Peter walks over to our table with Molly and Drew. "You stiff, bitch! I'm gonna make you pay for what you did, get her guys!" Peter snarls, I get up, just as soon as Molly and Drew lunge for me I dodge them both, sending an uppercut to Molly's stomach and a kick to Drew's knee. I drop low sweeping Molly's legs out from under her. I straddle her now sending multiple blows to her face, I get up now sending kicks to her ribcage, and a final one to her head, knocking her out cold. I move to Drew, being cruel I stomp on his knee and hands multiple times, before kicking his face and ribcage in. I send a final fist to his eye, knocking him out. I turn to Peter. "Care for round two Peter?" I smirk. He shakes his head turning away. Before he gets too far I kick him behind the knees, sending kicks anywhere I can. When I'm done there is blood splattered on the floors. "Coward!" I spit towards him.

When I look up, everyone is in complete and utter shock. "Al, Will and Edward, take them to the infirmary!" Four shouts. They move towards the three slump bodies. I sit back on Uriah's lap, brushing myself off. Everyone is still watching me wide-eyed. "What?" I say. Everyone looks away, except my table. "Four, she is Dauntless through and through!" Zeke says. I feel my cheeks getting heated. The others nod.

After an eventful breakfast, Four tells the transfers to go to the training room. "Bye guys, see you at lunch!" I tell them. I blow a kiss to Uriah, he grins. As I walk away with Christina I hear a few 'OooOoo's. I laugh. "You totally like him!" Christina squeals. I nod, "Yeah, he's cute and funny" I reply. She nods and pauses for a moment. "What's wrong?" I ask her. She looks both ways before saying "Can you be a girl for a minute?" She whispers. I roll my eyes, taking a loose strand of hair I begin to twirl it round my fingers, batting my eyelashes and chewing imaginary chewing gum. "Kay, Tris the girly girl at your service!" I say in a sing song voice. Christina laughs. "When I was walking to the cafeteria with Will, he.. kissed me" Christina whispers, blushing. I jump up and down with her. "That is tots like awesome!" I squeal. I stop, let the loose strand of hair go and drag her to the training room.

Once we get to the training room the pairs have been written on the board. I am against Molly. I grin. Christina has to fight Will, Al has to fight Edward and Myra has to fight some little Erudite boy, Matthew. The rest of the fights go in a blur, Will, Edward and Matthew winning their fights. Now its time for mine. I've been waiting for this moment, getting to kick Molly's ass even more. I climb into the ring. "Ready for round two Stiff?" She snickers. "I'm gonna make you wish you never messed with me" she snarls. "Shouldn't it be the other way round?" I bite back. She lounges for me, I dodge, sending a knee to her stomach, she doubles over. I grab a fistfull of her hair, dragging her by her hair to the centre of the ring, I smash her face repeatedly into the mat. I hear a crunch. She cries out, I feel no mercy. I turn her over sending several punches to her jaw and eyes, her eyes begin to swell. I stand up, sending kicks to her head and stomach. I hear another crunch, her jaw. I continue to punch and kick her until I am lifted away by a pair of strong arms. "Stop! You won!" Four whispers. "I think you need a walk, calm yourself down a bit" he says. I shake my head "No I'm fine, honestly." I answer truthfully, my anger beginning to subside. Four nods and circles my name. "Will take her to the infirmary!" He tells Will. Will nods and throws Molly over his shoulder and walks out the training room. "The end of stage one is approaching initiates! You will know your ranks at dinner, after knife throwing, they will be announced at dinner!" Four tells us, he then motions for us to get out.

I am in the tattoo parlor with Chris, Will and Al. After the fight we all decided to get tattoos. Al got a spider on his arm, Chris got a rose on her ankle, and Will got his and Christina's initial on his wrist. Me? Well I'm yet to decide. I look at pages in the sketch book until I come across one.. ravens. "Tori, can I have three of these on my collar bone leading to my heart?" I ask. She nods, "Let me guess.. for each member of your family?" She says matter of factly. I look at her "How did you know?" I stare at her in shock. "A Raven symbolizes the past and future" she shrugs. If your a tattoo artist, you have to know what the tattoo symbolizes." I nod, removing my jacket and moving to Tori's station. The feel of the needle on my skin sends a shock through my body, it's absolutely painful! but at the same time it feels like something I can get used to. She shades and colors it in; then putting gauze and healing salve over the tattoo. She then puts a bandage over it. "Sleep on your back only, okay?" I nod.

We are all in the training room, Four begins to pace down the line of us."As said, you will now be learning knife throwing, this will help boost your rankings since it helps you with your accuracy, and focus." He then grabs a dagger, and places one foot infront of the other like he is surfing. He then pulls his arm back, inhales, and he exhales just as he throws his arm forward and let's the dagger fly. The dagger his dead centre. "Grab three daggers each." and with that he sits by the sidelines. Eric enters. I notice a few people start throwing instantly as if to try impress him. I know better than that. I get in the stance Four demonstrated and practice my throws without a knife. "I think the Stiff's taken to many blows to the head" Peter laughs then turns to me. "Hey Stiff, know what a target is?" He snickers and watches me. I take a dagger, get into the stance again. I pull my arm back, inhale, throw my arm forward and exhale as the dagger is no longer in my possession. The dagger smacks just outside the centre but does not stick. I turn to Peter and smirk "Hey Peter, remember what a target is?" I snarl and grab another dagger. Everyone is laughing. I get into the stance again, inhale, exhale, throw. This time the dagger his centre and sticks. Everyone congratulates me. Peter scowls.

PETER POV

That Stiff. Who does she think she is, showing me up like that! Ill make sure she learns her lesson. Eric is heading over to Al. I smirk, this should be fun to watch. "Candor, what's going on?" Eric shouts. Al jumps. "I-it slipped" he replys. I roll my eyes, this won't go well I laugh inside my head. "Go get it." Eric says. "Go get it?" Al questions. "Yeah got a problem with that?" Eric snarls. Everyone stops. "By getting hit by an airborne knife? Yes- yes I am!" Al answers Eric truthfully. "Well I think you can trust your fellow initiates to aim better than you." Eric bites back. I'm a fan of this guy! "Everybody clear the ring! Except the Candor here" Eric tells us all. WOO! This guy must be related to me! "Four give us a hand here" Eric begins, he turns to Al. "Your gonna stand infront of that target until you learn not to flinch" Eric says, getting all in Al's face. "Is this necessary?" Four questions. "I have the authority here.. remember?" Eric snarls. Yes he does! And I need to praise who gave him the spot! Four and Eric stare eachother down until the Stiff speaks up. Excellent. "Stop IT!" She screams. Everyone turns to her. This is gonna be even better! "Anyone idiot can stand infront of a target! It proves nothing other then your bullying us, and as I recall that is cowardice!" Yes go on keep talking! Eric turns to her. "Fine then it should be easy for you!" She starts walking to the target. If I could light a candle and wave It in the air I would! "Remember if you flinch, Al takes your place." Four says. Why can't he just shut up! He gets into stance, pulls his arm back and throws. The knife sticks just above her head. He pulls back, and throws again. It stick just beside her cheek. "You about done yet Stiff?" Four teases her. "You wanna let someone else take your place?" He goes for the last knife. "SHUT UP FOUR!" Tris screams. He pulls back and throws the last knife. It nicks her ear! I am grinning ear to ear as I see blood. Eric walks up to her, he says something and squeezes her shoulder. "I'd love to see if any of you are as daring as her, but that's enough for today." He nods and walks out.

Four walks over to Tris and says something, she cuts him off and starts yelling at him. He turns around and slams the point of the knife into the table and walks out. She let's out a frustrated scream. I laugh and walk out. That was eventful!

URIAH POV

Tris and her friends walk into the cafeteria and sit at our table. She looks pissed. People think I like her, but were just good friends. She comes and sits next to me and Christina. Zeke winks at me. I roll my eyes. "What's wrong?" Mar asks. "Four threw a dagger at my ear and its bleeding." All of us on the table turn to look at her. Four.. A dagger? "Why? would he do that?" I ask. "Eric. Al wasn't aiming properly and Eric wanted him to stand infront of a target while Four threw knives at him. I didn't want that since Al's my friend so I took his place." All of us nod at this. She's a good friend. "And he purposely aimed for my ear, when we all know he's the best at knife throwing" she finishes. We all nod again."He probably had a reason for doing it, he doesn't do things for no reason" Zeke tells her. I decide to cheer her up and give her my muffin. She thanks me. "How's training going for all of you?" Christina asks. "Pretty good" Mar and Lynn answer at the same time. Just as they answer Four and Lauren come in. They both go up on the stage holding hands. I catch Tris roll her eyes. "Right, as you know today is the end of stage one" Four starts. "Stage two starts tomorrow. The fear simulations. Today is also the day that four of you will turn factionless." Everybody tenses at this. "Two from dauntless borns and two from the transfers." Lauren buts in. Just as the word transfers leaves her mouth the rankings appear on the board behind them. Me and Tris are first. Edward second, Peter third, then Will and Christina. Al just made it. Myra and some Erudite boy Matthew are factionless and a boy and girl from my group that I don't even know. Everyone is celebrating. I clap Tris on the back. She smiles and hugs me. In the distance Peter and his crew our sulking. We all laugh at them.  
Stage two begins tomorrow. The fear simulations. I'm quite scared.

I hope they don't find out about my Divergence...


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hello my fellow initiates. It has been a while hasn't it? This chapter has not only been written by me, but with my new co-writer Craycraygirrrl! She will be writing her authors note at the end to tell you more about herself! We have been talking and she is pretty cool! From now on it will be us two writing not only me! Here is the chapter!

Disclaimer - We, Craycraygirrrl and Dauntless Babe, do not own any of the characters from Divergent.

Four POV

Today is the fear simulations and I'm worried. What if Tris is Divergent? What if Eric finds out? What if he kills her? God! I need to stop thinking about her! I have Lauren and I love her... at least I think I do.

As I make my way to the room that simulations are held, I continue to think about Tris. She is badass, I mean who would've thought she could beat up Peter, but she keeps Surprising everyone everyday.

I see some of the initiates walking through the Pit going to breakfast, I am not hungry. I also see another familiar face, Lauren. I try to turn around a pretend I didn't she her, but she saw me and comes running over. "Hey baby!" She squeals and crushes her lips to mine. I don't want to pull away because she will know something is up with me. "Hey, Lauren." I reply as she pulls away.

"Come and hang out! I wanna be with with you!" She whines

"Lauren..." She cuts me off before I can say anything.

"You can ditch those initiates for one day! You know you would rather spend it with me." She says in her best seductive voice.

"Lauren you and I both know I can't just 'ditch those initiates'!" I say walking away. As I walk through the pit I think of Tris,She is so her long blonde hair and beautiful dull gray eyes.I can't stop thinking about her.I have 's my girlfriend.i erase my previous conversation with myself and call in the first on it's tris' should be interesting.

Tris POV

Four called me in fourth for my fear it crazy to say I don't know what my fears are or if I have any I'll find

go into the room and I sit down in the chair Four comes and injects the needle in my neck and says "Be brave Tris." Next thing I know it's pitch black i'm waiting for something to show up but nothing I'm standing there like is something suppose to happen? 2 minutes later I pull out of the

simulation and four is looking at me very shocked and surprised."What?" I ask. He locks his eyes with mmine and what he says next surprises me, "Tris you have zero fears."

A/N Hey hey hey i'm Craycraygirrrl and i'm the new co-writer with the talented Dauntless Babe she is pretty awesome too. I hope u enjoyed the chapter feel free to read and review and please do pm me or Dauntless Babe, but please don't go crazy with the pm's.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: heyheyhey it's craycraygirrrl i know some of u r saying u finally updated and i seen alot of reviews where U guys have been asking for four to ditch lauren and get with tris well ur wish is our command!**

**disclaimer: we don't own Divergent or any songs used in this chapter! :)**

Four's POV

After the whole fiasco with Tris and her zero fears, I realize that there are two Divergents, which are Tris and Uriah. Lauren thinks they would be a perfect couple... I think otherwise. Tris should be mine, I think that I will dump Lauren later, as I am having an inner conversation, Zeke comes up to me and says "Hey bro, party at my place tonight, you in?"

"Yeah, who else is coming?" I ask

"Well, Uriah is inviting all the initiates and I'm inviting everybody!" Zeke screams

I laugh, "Ok, I'll see you later."

As I walk through the pit, I see Tris and I walk over to to her. "Tris, can I talk to you?"

"Uhhhhh, sure?" She answers unsure of herself. We begin to walk down an abandoned hall and I begin to speak, "So, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, Uriah invited me. Christina and I are going shopping later for new outfits." Tris tells me.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about so-some stuff." I stuttered, I never stutter!

"Ok, shoot." She says. I don't say anything, I just lean in and kiss her, for a minute she seems shocked and then she kisses back? After a few seconds she pulls back and I can see a look of confusion, she slowly backs away and then turns and runs. I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head,"What did I just do?"

Tris POV

I can't believe he just like kissed me, he is with Lauren right? I don't know,but Chris is gonna flip over this! When I get back to the pit, I see Chris look at her watch and then roll her eyes in the distance. I laugh and then waltz over to her. "Look who finally chose to show up." She says

"I got a little caught up in some stuff."

"What type of stuff?" She asks wiggling her eyebrows.

"Well, Four wanted to talk to me and... he kissed me!" I say whist smiling.

"OMG! Girl, I new he liked you! This is huge! Trissy-boo got a boo-boo!" She screeched

"Shut up, Chris! He has a girlfriend." I say

"Oh, yeah! I forgot, but hey look on the bright side, we are getting and outfit for the party tonight and you are gonna look hella sexy! He's gonna wanna tap that." She says

"Chris!" I yell and punch her arm and then we laugh.

Pagey Breaky

After our 4 hour hunt, I end up getting a pair if thigh high leather boots and a halter dress that hugs my body in all the right places, it also has a cut out on the front. The back has a zipper and straps across my back! It is sexy as hell!

Chris chose a pair of black booty shorts with spikes on them and a black crop top that has a ring of wire to hold it up, she also has a pair of boots that go up to her ankle and have spikes on the heel.

We get dressed and she does my makeup and we walk down to Zeke's apartment.

"Ready?" Chris asks me with an eager smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be." I answer and she opens the door.

When we walk in we hear a few wolf whistles and I get a couple slaps on my ass and Christina thinks it's hilarious.

"Let's go dance!" She yells over the music. "K!" I yell back and we make our way to the middle if the room when people are dancing, she hops up on a table and reaches out her hand for me to take and I gladly do.

We both just start jumping up and down then Christina starts to twerk and then I look at her and we yell "TWERKTEAM!", and we twerk!

Suddenly, the music stops and we see Zeke standing on a chair and he taps the microphone and says,"Ok guys! Having fun?" There are many whoops and screams, indicating that they are,"I think it's time for some karaoke!" He yells and Christina screams "Tris wants to go! Tris wants to sing!" I groan, but she only yells louder. "Looks like Trissy wants to sing!"

I slowly make my way to where Zeke is standing and tell him that I am going to sing Come and Get It, an old song written by someone with the name of Selena Gomez. I see Four and realize that I am going to send him a message! The music begins and I make my way toward Four,

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

"When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na" as I sing I dance and everybody cheers except Lauren and Four.

"You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here, real patient

All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby

Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie."

"I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets." and with that I touch his face.

"I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.

This love ain't finished yet…

So baby whenever you're ready…" I turn around and I'm pretty sure my hair hit him in the face.

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

You got the kind of love that I want, let me get that.

And baby once I get it, I'm yours no take backs.

Gon' love you for life, I ain't leaving your side

Even if you knock it, ain't no way to stop it

Forever you're mine, baby I'm addicted, no lie, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.

So baby whenever you're ready…

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

This love will be the death of me

But I know I'll die happily

I'll know, I'll know, I'll know

Because you love me so… yeah!

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na

When you're ready

When you're ready

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na na na na na na na na na na"

When I finish everyone cheers and I can see Four talking to Lauren, a tear slips down her cheek and she leaves the party.

A/N: Hola initiates! Dauntless Babe here and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I do not own Come and Get It or Divergent! :( I did ma nails and they are black and white! #candornailz not my faction though!

Tell me what you think! PM me or Craycraygirrrl! We would love to hear your opinions! R&R!

Smooches! : *


	8. YOU MUST READ! Contest info!

A/N: IMPORTANT! MUST READ! lolz! Hey guys it's Craycraygirrrl and me and Dauntless Babe my fanfic bestie have decided to have a contest if u can guess our names we will have a marathon on at least two people can guess correctly then the marathon will begin if not no marathon for you guys. U have 3 days to guess! On the third day at exactly 10:49 eastern time the contest is over! My name begins with an C and ends with an N! Dauntless Babe's name starts with and M and ends with an N! Get guessing!


	9. Chapter 9: the short chapter lolz

A/N: So nobody has guessed my name yet (btw I'm Dauntless Babe)! And Craycraygirrrl's name has been guessed correctly and I will not tell you which name it is! Keep Guessing!  
I wanna give a shout out to the guest that guessed our names were Can and Man, you are very funny, like I'm so serious! I was laughing so hard! Ok, this is a short chapter, but hey!

•

•  
^I like those dots! You can ask Craycraygirrrl!

Disclaimer - We don't own Divergent!

Lauren POV

After that little slut sings, Four tells me that he wants to brake up! This is not ok! I loved him and I thought he loved me too, but I guess not. I was hoping that we would live the rest of our lives together.

She took every one of my friends from me. Zeke and Uriah. Shauna, Marlene, and Lynn. She took Four too, and it's not ok. I just wish she was never born and we never knew her because if she wasn't here my life would be perfect! I must get my revenge...

Tris POV

I see Four talking to crying Lauren.I wonder what that's all about,I'll worry about that runs up to me says,"Tris that was amazing!" I thank her and make my way to the bar and order a drinking Four comes up to me and says, "That was an amazing performance" he says to me.

"Thanks" I tell him."What happened between you and Lauren?" I ask him."I broke up with her"

"Why?"ask a little bit too excitedly.

"She was obsessive,she didn't trust me and one time when i said i wasn't going to sleep with her,she trashed my there was somebody else for me." He explains

"Who ?" , i ask again a little bit too excitedly.

"You.", he says and with that he kisses me,and this time I kiss him back but this time I don't pull away.

A/N: craycraygirrrl here guessing our names is hard isn't it well keep guessing the contest isn't over yet there are really unusual names. Hope u enjoyed this chapter and feel free to read and review and pm!


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note

Hey it's craycraygirrrl and first of all sorry we haven't been updating but life us hectic for both me and dauntless we're both working on dauntless babe i promise to try my best and do the marathon ,if i don't get the update up on the day u want it i'm sorry but life is hectic with 6 as for the contest my name is Carrington and Dauntles. Babe's is Michaelyn.I'm sleepy so have a :)


	11. Chapter 11

I mean me and dauntless babe have been working on updating and i life is hectic when u have 6 for the grammar errors:(.


End file.
